The Microbial Information System (MICRO-IS), is an ongoing project to enter, retrieve, and analyze microbiological data for epidemiological, diagnostic, taxonomic, ecological, and regulatory uses. The long term goal is to establish a world-wide data network at a series of cooperating centers. A main-frame version of the MICRO-IS is currently used extensively by the MSS for management of strain data. The FDA and EPA use the system for analyzing microbial data in their regulatory roles. The latest thrust of this effort is development of a portable version of the MICRO-IS for installation on a wide size range of computers including personal computers, mini-computers, and main-frames. This version is now being distributed and accepted on a world-wide basis. The programs for conversion of controlled vocabulary information in text records of the Hybridoma Data Bank into the highly compressed, table oriented MICRO-IS format were enhanced. The specifications (table structures) have been developed for transforming the data of the Hybridoma Data Bank into a relational model for ease of global editing and making special kinds of reports. A related project is the development of algorithms for format analysis and standardization of text images obtained by direct input of microbiological laboratory notebook information. Such facilities are required if we are to have any realistic chance of computerizing valuable archival records of phenotypic strain data. A new program to display a numerical taxonomy similarity triangle in four distinct formats simultaneously is functional. The program allows the user to inspect the four views and choose any or all for full scale output. The program makes use of both color and three dimensional graphics to enhance the user's perception of groupings and taxonomic relationships.